


A Thousand Yellow Daisies

by aclem1324



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperCorp, This is about a month late, and probably really shitty, but i like it, complete Gilmore Girls reference in there, probably OOC Kara, probably OOC Lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclem1324/pseuds/aclem1324
Summary: "Want to explain?" An idea already about who these are from but still needing confirmation."These were like this when I got here this morning" The assistant walked over to a certain flower with a folded piece of paper attached. Jess grabbed the small paper and handed it to her boss. "This was the only thing that came with it. Oh, and your balcony door was open. Anything else you need?"Or: We all know Kara would do something for Lena after the flowers so I decided to write it





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made up an alien race for this and you pronounce the name ZE-TALL-K

An entire room full of flowers.

Lena had filled her entire office with flowers.

All different sizes and colors.

But an entire room full nonetheless.

How could Kara ever compete with that?

She couldn't. That was the problem.

The Kryptonian had brought this up to Alex and Maggie the game night following the delivery. James and Winn playing some video she couldn't pay attention to at the moment.

"What do I do?" Anyone could hear the desperation in the blonde's voice "She sent me fifteen different kinds of flowers!"

"I'm sorry wait," Maggie interrupted "a gal pal of yours, who you are _not_ seeing romantically and you claim you have no interest in-"

"Babe." Alex's voice stern

"Sent you an entire room of flowers and you don't know what to do?" Maggie continued, ignoring her girlfriend's warning.

"What do you mean?" Kara questioned, her head tilted in total confusion

"I think what Maggie is trying to say Kara is, how do you feel about Lena?"

"I mean, she's a really close friend."

"Yes, but how do you _feel_ about Lena?" Maggie had the same understanding look that appeared when Alex came out to her; just in case.

"Well, I love spending time with her. We go to lunches sometimes, mainly because Lena will forget to eat. She works so hard sometimes. And she's so smart. Like, I'm pretty sure she's smarter than you Alex-"

"Rude."

"But she's never cocky about her brilliance. I mean, ever. She's so modest. Have you seen those eyes also? I mean _jeez_ , they're the perfect shade of green. But they're not always green, you know? Sometimes they're a nice grayish color but that's only when she's really upset."

"Kara! We get it!" By the tone Alex had in her voice, one could tell she had been trying to get her sister's attention for awhile.

The blonde had at least looked sheepish for being so focused on the green eyed girl. "Sorry."

"I think you really to figure how you want this...friendship to go. That's all the advice I've got. Sorry, Little Danvers."

Kara couldn't figure out why Maggie had hesitated around the word friendship.

But it's all she could focus on the rest the night.

↠↞

Turns out, the reporter only had to wait three weeks to figure out what to do. During these three weeks, Kara had told Lena that she was Supergirl, figured her feeling were slightly more than platonic, and still had not talked to Lena about said feelings.

An alien that the DEO had been trying to capture for a week had decided to attack L-Corp. Kara couldn't even wait for instructions or a team when Vasquez had called it in over the comms.

Flying to the building under distress in under a minute, she came face to face with the alien. The Zetallk were a race far from Krypton in both their ways and in distance. These were the creatures that parents would warn their kids about if they were misbehaving. The Zetallk are very strong. Their wide mouths and thin noses often make these aliens appear to be friendly, but looks can be deceiving and their ears are small and pointy which makes their hearing not that great. They also have three horns on their heads.

The DEO can't figure out why these aliens have decided to attack earth recently but all Kara could focus on is making sure Lena is safe.

The CEO had been helping them with a chemical to knock out the large creature but she clearly had not finished.

"Hey, let her go!" Kara yelled to the Zetallk, who was holding Lena against its chest.  "She's not part of this and you know that we can settle this ourselves!"

The other alien grew angry at this statement "This is all her family's fault!" Zetallk hissed "All my people are dead because of them! We were a dying race before Lex had found us, I'm the last of my people!"

"So am I! You don't think I understand how it feels to be the only one knowing the language of your people, the only one who knows what the air smells like when it's cold, the only one who can still see all your people dying! Because I've had to deal with that since I was twelve years old!"

At the pain in Kara's voice, the alien loosened his grip just enough for Lena to reach into her pocket to grab the small needle she had been working; hoping it would actually work.

Moving quicker than even Supergirl could it seemed, Lena stabbed the needle into the creature's leg and pressing down to release the liquid.

Instantly, the Zetallk fell to its knees, releasing the CEO. Next thing Lena knew, she was fifty feet away with Supergirl checking for any wounds and making sure she was okay while DEO agents came in to grab the unconscious alien.

"Lena, are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm alright Kara, no need to panic" Lena tried to joke. The hero still looked scared, though "Really, I'm fine. I did have a question, though. If you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"Are you doing anything after this? I don't especially want to be alone after this whole thing and you're still my only friend in National City."

"I have some briefing to do and then I can come to your house, does that work?"

"That's perfect."

"Now I have a question for you." The hero countered.

"Which is?" The smirk on the brunette's face only growing.

Kara floated up about a foot before reaching out and asking "Want a ride?"

"Well I mean, how many people get to use Supergirl as their own personal taxi? I can't really pass up this opportunity, now can I?"

"I do charge for the second, though, since it'll only take me about thirty seconds to get to your place"

"Well I assure you money is no issue, Kara" Lena had a full smile now, clearly forgetting about almost getting killed ten minutes ago.

"Who said anything about charging with cash?"

Lena froze. "What?"

"You ready? I just need to tell Alex I'm dropping you off and then we can go." Kara nodded her head towards her sister's direction, completely ignoring Lena's question.

"Yeah, sure." The CEO replied, still thinking about what Kara said

↠↞

After debriefing and spending some time with Lena (where they watched Gilmore Girls and talked about anything other than what had transpired earlier), the hero still needed some way to thank the other woman when it hit her.

This was probably one of the worst ways to tell someone of your feelings for her but it was the only plan she had.

↠↞

When Lena had walked into her office the next morning, passing by a very smug Jess typing away at her computer and not able to make eye contact, she had not expected to see these many yellow daisies in her office.

"Jess?" Lena had called out for her assistant

"Yes, Ms. Luthor?"

"Want to explain?" An idea already about who these are from but still needing confirmation.

"These were like this when I got here this morning" The assistant walked over to a certain flower with a folded piece of paper attached. Jess grabbed the small paper and handed it to her boss. "This was the only thing that came with it. Oh, and your balcony door was open. Anything else you need?"

"No Jess, you're good. You can go back to work now."

"Yes, Ms. Luthor."

The only thing the note said was " _Since this is the way we seem to say thank you now...Meet me at mine at eight tonight?_ "

Eight o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

But she's happy about what happened that night.


End file.
